Love Conquers All
by Mrs.AlexVause95
Summary: Elizabeth had watched as the love of her life sailed away. She felt more alone than ever and now she must face her greatest challenge yet. Please R&R.
1. Surprises

**Disclaimer:-I do not own any of these characters.**

A lone woman stood in her bed chamber, looking out of her window. It had been 3 weeks since Will had left. Of course it was not his choice to leave his wife, but he had no choice. Thanks to Davvy Jones, he was now bound to the Flying Dutchman as Captain Turner. Along with his father Bill Turner or 'Bootstrap Bill' as some had known him by. Elizabeth knew her husband would be safe, for he could not die. It was purely because she missed him. Their wedding was preformed whilst in battle against the Flying Dutchman and other various ships that were out to get them and the man who married them was.

Elizabeth had been having sleepless nights. There she lays, wide awake, thinking about Will. Ever since their adventures on the seas, she had become a pirate. She had swapped her frills and corsets for leather and boots. People knew her before as Elizabeth Swann, but now she was to be known as Elizabeth Turner. The people that lived around her still called her a Swann, but she corrected them by saying that she was married to Will Turner and her name was to be Elizabeth Turner. They had often asked her how she was married and she laughed at the thought and told them on a boat, in the middle of a battle. It had amused her of their reactions especially the people that knew her before. She also thought about what Jack Sparrow was up to these days. Probably ripping off some poor person, she thought.

She had dared not to open the chest with Will's heart inside. It was given to her to look after while he was out at sea. Will had said that it had always belonged to her and so she will keep it safe. Guard it with her life for if it is stabbed, he will die.

She also knew that he will do the job properly, unlike Davvy Jones.

A strip of sun light was beginning to enter her room. She did not live in her father's house anymore. It would have brought her great sadness everyday, so she was able to buy a little two-bedroom cottage near the ocean. It wasn't grand or anything. After her experience with pirates, she would not buy anything of great value again.

She had seen enough blood shed and enough dead bodies, she did not need to see anymore.

She had told many people of the great battle that had occurred. A new blacksmith was needed to be found to replace Will. "Nothing could replace Will" Elizabeth thought, but what could she do? If Jack had never of given up his chance for eternal life, then Will would be dead and she would have become a widow.

Some people did not believe that she had faced Davvy Jones. She had also told others that she had been to Davvy Jones' Locker. They asked what it was like and she simply replied 'a dry and sandy desert.' There were some things that could not be told. For example how Calypso was released, but in which did not work. Instead it only made thing worse and they were forced to fight under heavy rain, until the deaths. Well maybe for some like Will.

Just as Elizabeth was about to turn around to go for a walk, she suddenly felt sick to the core. She heaved and heaved and then finally threw up. After she had finished, she went to clean it up. A wide smile spread across her face as realisation did also. She had hoped that she would fall pregnant with Will's child and it seemed she had. She couldn't believe it. She was having his child! Sure, she was truly terrified that he will not be there for her, but she knew that Will was still there, in her heart.

It was all up to her. She had no help and even worse the chance of death from childbirth was high. She may have faced some truly evil and blood thirsty pirates, but nothing could prepare her for this. She decided not to go on the walk, but to stay in her room and rest. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she had to try. She closed her eyes and then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Confirmation

Today Elizabeth was to go and see a mid-wife as to see about her baby. She knew the mid-wife was sure to ask about the father and she would tell her what she needed to know. Nothing more, nothing less. First she needed to go to the markets and buy a selection of foods due to the cravings she was beginning to have.

Elizabeth did not know what to do. Of course she knew what had to be done to insure the safety of her and Will's child. It saddened her to know that Will can not see their child for ten years after he or she was born. Elizabeth could not dwell on that too much. She did not have only herself to think of from now on.

She started her day in the usual way she did, except for the one exception, she was now throwing up all morning. "Great, morning sickness" she sighed to herself. Her next door neighbor had heard the throwing up and came over to see what was the matter.

"I am fine Rose" she simply replied once she was asked.

"But what was that noise?" Rose asked with concern.

Elizabeth could help but laugh. "I am with child. That is all." she answered as she attempted to eat something and also keep it down.

"Oh, well that's wonderful…I guess. If you don't mind me asking, who's is it? I mean, who is the father?" a nosey Rose asked with curiosity in mind.

"Will Turner." She replied with no regret of tone in her voice at all.

"But didn't you tell me he is the captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Yes, that is correct. Now if you don't mind, this is getting a little personal."

"Oh, sorry. I did not mean to be nosey. I will leave you alone now. Good day" Rose bowed her head and walked through the front door.

Elizabeth finished what she could of her breakfast and then got dressed in a simple white dress, not like the dresses she had once worn. She too walked out the front door and then along the streets, curtsying politely to every passer by. She made her way along the docks and she stole a look out at the docks. She was curious to see if the Black Pearl or any other familiar ships were docked at the docks.

She arrived at a smallish sized building. She gave three simple knocks on the door and then waited. The door opened slowly as a woman in a white dress, similar to her own.

"Yes milady?" the woman asked as she peeped her head around the door.

"I would like to see you about a personal being. May I come in?" Elizabeth asked equally politely. The lady stood back from the door, letting her in.

They walked through a small, narrow hallway leading to a room with two simple wooden seats. The woman invited Elizabeth to take a seat before her, as she too got herself comfortable.

"So, what is it you are here for?" she stated off the conversation.

"I am expecting a child." Elizabeth stated as she smoothed out the creases in her dress.

"Oh, congratulations Miss Swann."

"Mrs. Turner" Elizabeth confidently corrected the mid-wife.

"Oh, I did not know you were married." she asked in surprise.

"Well, if I was not married, then I would not be with child, would I?"

"Of course not. I beg your pardon. I am sorry Mrs. Turner." She corrected herself. "Oh, sorry. How rude of me. I am Miss Eve Yates." Eve continued as she offered a hand to Elizabeth and in which she had gladly accepted.

"Where is your husband Mrs. Turner?" asked Eve as she wrote down some notes on a piece of paper.

"Out at sea. He is unable to help me in this situation, I am afraid." Elizabeth tells Eve as she wrote that down also.

"Oh, is that so Mrs. Turner? May I ask why?" she asked yet again with surprise in her tone of voice.

"No you may not. That is too personal." Elizabeth narrowed her eyebrows at how direct she was being.

"I am very sorry. I am just trying to find out the situation. It is my job as I am sure you will understand."

"Yes, but that does not mean that you have any right to question my personal life. My life is my own and you will not interfere!" Elizabeth shouted angrily at Eve.

"Oh..o-h. I am-m terribly s-sorry for my direct-t…approach. I will-l.. say no more.." she stuttered at the shouting of Elizabeth. It appeared she must tread carefully with Mrs. Turner.

"Well, you must come and see me once a month, shall we make it? Good day to you Mrs. Turner."

"Oh, one more thing…you may call me Elizabeth if you like. It just makes the situation more comfortable. Good day to you too Eve."

The conversation ended and they shook hands as Elizabeth left the room and then continued along the streets, back along the way she came. She did not mean to shout at Eve, but she was very touchy about Will and well, the whole situation she was in. She walked along the docks as that was they way she had been, but she noticed something that wasn't there before.

It was the Black Pearl! Not wanting to go back home immediately, she wandered along down the dock, until she reached the ship. It still looked the same it had always done. It still had the black sails and the beautifully crafted hull.

"Jack!" she called out, but no reply followed. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" she called out once more knowing that he might respond better with this name.

Just then, Cotton's parrot flew into range and then landed on the side of the ship.

"Where is Jack?" she asked the parrot, who then flew off again.

"Ready to sail, ready to sail!" squawked the bird in reply. Before Elizabeth could react to this, the bird flew away again.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed as she kicked a small pebble lying on the dock. It made a splash in the water and then disappeared, just like Cotton's parrot.

She felt more alone than ever now. She had that tiny hope that Jack would be on his own ship, but of course, he was Jack Sparrow after all.

**AN:- I hope you liked this chapter. Please keep reviewing. Criticism is welcome. I'm always looking to review. Even if you don't like it, please still review because I want to know how to improve it! Thanks heaps.**

~GirlfromdaHood1192~


	3. New Hope

Elizabeth wondered on back to her little cottage in disappointment. She was so sure that she had seen the Black Pearl, but maybe she was mistaken. Surely her eyes weren't that bad, were they? By the time she reached her house, it was midday. She didn't usually eat that much, but these day it seemed she was always hungry. When she had returned to Port Royal, she found that her father had left her all his fortunes, so she had plenty of money. She was able to buy more than enough for herself and of course enough for her baby.

After she had eaten more than enough, Elizabeth slept for most of the afternoon. She woke just before supper and then too ate the same amount as lunch. Elizabeth got quite lonely sitting around in her cottage all day.

It was at the beginning of summer. This was Elizabeth most hated time of year. She just simply hated the heat, even though she hadn't worn a corset for about 2 years now. That's what started this whole thing. She recalled the day of James' Norrington's promotion ceremony. That was the start of her pirate days and now here she was. She never dressed up at all, she never did her hair up in the way she used to. It was always down because that was the way Will liked it and that was the way it was going to stay.

She decided to take a wander through the market stalls, mainly because she was simply running out of various foods. She needed to buy some more meat. She felt like chicken all the time, so Elizabeth went to the butcher and bought two chooks. She could make several meals with those. She then wandered down towards the fruit and vegetables.

Elizabeth was inspecting a tomato, when something caught her eye. It wasn't much, but it was just enough. A familiar figure was turning and running in the opposite direction to herself. She knew that hat. She quickly followed as his pace got faster and faster and she was finding it very hard to run in amongst the crowds of people. He broke into a run and was off down the road. It was only then that she realised that the guards were chasing after him. He wasn't running from her, he was running from them. That must mean that he hadn't yet seen her.

He turned the corner of a street, but the stopped abruptly. The next sound Elizabeth heard was the click of firearms. His run had come to a stop. She peeped around the corner that he had just rounded to find Jack surrounded with his hands in the air. It was not really a shock to see him there. She knew him and she also knew that if anyone was going to get out of this, it was going to be him.

They cuffed him and then marched him off towards the jail. Elizabeth ran after him.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" she called after him. Jack's head came up from a bowed position and just in time he saw her. Jack gave her a wink and then was dragged off.

"Just great" Elizabeth sighed out loud. She walked back towards the markets with her head bowed, just like Jack's, when an idea came to her. She could get him out. She didn't know why she felt the need to; she just wanted to tell Jack her news.

Elizabeth slipped back home to change her clothes and gather her weapons she still kept. Pirate may not be in her blood, she could change that. She didn't want to sit around here all day, feeling sad and lonely. She wanted to be out on the open water again. Elizabeth liked the sea breeze in her hair and the salty smell of the ocean. She really was a pirate.

She got changed into the clothes that she had worn when she went to Tortuga for the first time, but they were not her own clothes. They were just simply comfortable and the only pirate clothes she had. She slid into the white shirt and the brown leather over vest. Elizabeth climbed into her black leather boots and then walked across her room to her dresser.

She had very little belongings with her. That was the way she liked it now. She grabbed what ever was of value and stuffed it into her brown leather pack and she set off to rescue Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth raced back down the winding path that came out to one of the main roads. Before she could get to the road, she felt a sharp spasm in her stomach and then she hurled. "Arrh! Not again!" she thought as she clutched her belly. She decided to ignore this and continued on her way.

She came to the corner where she last saw Jack and then she really started to think. She hadn't been this way in a long time. A flood of memories came back to her all at once. This was where she and Will were to be married. Everything was cleared of course, but she still longed to be with him…and now she was carrying his baby. A stray tear spilled over the top of her right eye, but in which she quickly wiped away. She could never have a normal life and that is why she chose piracy.

She reached the dungeons, but was stopped by the two guards that had dragged Jack there in the first place. "You can not enter here young missy." The guard ordered.

"Please, let me through. All I want is to see my younger brother." she lied through the skin of her teeth.

"Very well then. You have five minutes."

"Five minutes? How about ten? What do ya say?" she taunted.

"You have _five_ minutes. No more, and no less."

"Very well."

Before another move could be made, Elizabeth pulled out the dagger that belonged to Will's father, Bootstrap Bill, and she shoved it into the spot where his heart. He fell to the ground and then she turned to the next one. She pointed the dagger at him and he ran away, just as she wanted. One life was enough to take, but two…no.

She entered the large, stone building with caution. The caution was not needed as there were no other guards inside. She crept down the stone steps and then found something she wasn't expecting.

There in one cell was the rest of Jack's crew…but no Jack.

"Miss Elizabeth. Long time, no see." Gibbs stated as he climbed through the ground until he was standing at the bars.

"Where's Jack?" she asked, not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"They've taken him to the main building, He is to be hung."

"Hung?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Eye. Why yer be so surprised?"

"I'm not. Anyway, I'm here to rescue him and it looks like I will be rescuing you as well." She stated. "Where's the keys?" she continued to ask.

"Hanging on the wall. Over there." Mr. Gibbs pointed at the old, bronzy coloured metal hanging from a rusty nail.

Elizabeth walked over and grabbed the keys as she planned and then quick as she could, unlocked the cell and out flew the crew of the Black Pearl. They all ran up the stairs together, but Elizabeth had other ideas.

She ran through the entrance and then took a left towards the courtyard where Jack was to be hung. The crew looked back at her as she turned to see if they were following, but of course they weren't.

"We gotta keep to the code." stated Pintel.

"Bloody pirates!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she turned and continued to run to Jack's rescue.


	4. Escape

The people of Port Royal had gathered to witness the hanging of the notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. Sure enough, there was Jack standing on top of the platform with the man of the clergy, reading out his sentence. The look upon Jack's face was sorrow, with a hint enjoyment, which wasn't normal for someone that was about to be hung. Elizabeth looked around for an answer, but her mind wasn't working. Her mind raced as the man continued to read the sentence. She looked up to see none other than Cotton's parrot perched high on a Port Royal flag pole.

The man finished reading the parchment and then nodded towards the executioner. He then went for the leaver, but before he could, the bird let out his droppings, which landed right on the executioner. In a moment of concentration laps, Elizabeth decided to take her chance.

"I can't breathe" she pretended to gasp for air.

As if on cue, she dropped to the ground, trying very hard not to hurt the baby, but also making it look real. Everyone came running over to her at once, knowing her track record for fainting and then started to fan her down. Rose was first to her side, knowing what her condition was.

"What about the bab-" that was all she could get out before Elizabeth lept up from her 'faint'. She first searched for Jack and then looked up at Cotton's parrot to find he had now swooped down and was now attacking one of the guards.

Before she knew it, Jack leapt down from the platform and was now racing towards the edge of the courtyard wall and about to jump. He did exactly that and had now disappeared.

"Why do I even bother?" Elizabeth muttered to herself as she stood up to the people surrounding her surprise. She made a run for it as the town people looked after her as she ran back down towards the dock.

Elizabeth knew exactly where he was headed…to his ship. She raced back through the markets where she came through not long before, but was constantly stopped by the crowds of people in her way. Apparently it was market day. After pushing and shoving her way through she finally set her eyes on the docks…and more importantly, the Black Pearl.

Elizabeth made the mistake of stopping and looking back over her shoulder. Sure enough, running not far behind her were some Port Royal guards. She didn't have time to think of anyone but herself. She spoted an old abandoned allyway and quickly ducked behind a rubbish can. Despit all the nasty and horrible things she did and saw when she was a pirate, she had never spelt anything as bad as that rubbish can. That is, except for Davvy Jones' breath. Elizabeth had only ever witnessed that and that was when Will was stabbed trying to save her.

After all this time alone, she only just realised that he saved her life numerous times…and she still had the indecency to be angry at him? He sacrifised himself so she could walk free.

While thinking about all this, the guards had passed and she slowly came out of her hiding spot.

"Why, what do we have here sweet love?" a hearty male voice came from the shadows just behind her.

"I...ah..." she stuttered as she pulled out Bootstrap Bill's dagger.

Elizabeth turned, with her dagger raised and was about to strike when..

"Whoa! Hold on there! Its only me!" he too raised his hand, but he was to defend his face. Even despite this, Elizabeth knew that voice.

"Jack!" she screamed as she jumped into a tight hug. When she withdrew, did she only realise that his breath had the stench of none other than rum.

"Why so surprised to see me love? I saw you _faint_."

"I'm not surprised, just glad your alive." She explained as she looked about in terror of someone seeing them. "Why are you in Port Royal?" she continued to ask, peeping around the corner.

"I…wanted to see if you were ok.." he lied all too perfectly and if she hadn't know him well, then it could have been true.

"Liar." She stated. "No really…why are you here?" she asked again, this time more sincerely.

"Ok, you really want to know?" Jack said through narrowed eyes. Elizabeth gave a quick, but sure nod.

"I ran into Will. Well, not really ran into. I just ducked on over to the Flying Dutchman and he wanted to know how you were. That and I just wanted to pop into Port Royal."

"But you know you're a wanted man here…there's something your not telling me.." she stated, but then thinking in her head "he never tells me anything."

"Hey Jack. I was just wondering, since your so eager to see how I am doing, then why don't I go with you?" she asked, giving him one of her pity looks.

"Oh, I don't know love…" he started, but then gave in to her look and sighed. "Fine, you win. We will go and see Will. I know exactly where he is…follow me." He finished and then walked out of the ally and down the road that lead to the docks.

Jack was running in his usual fashion, arms straight out, knees up and Elizabeth just walked with caution.

They arrived at the ship and was helped onboard by Mr. Gibbs.

"Thanks for the help." Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"I knew he be making it out on his own." He simply replied.

Elizabeth muttered something else that no one could here. In the midst of all this, Jack was congering up a plan in that twisted mind of his.

"What she be doing here?" Gibbs asked with suspicion in his cracked voice.

"Well, she wanted to come with us…" Jack said.

"I wanted to see Will." She further informed.

Nothing more was on the subject and the Black Pearl and its crew prepared to set sail. Elizabeth kept casting glances at Jack and then her stomach, stroking it protectively. She couldn't tell him, not now. A plan of her own was forming in her head. She would tell Will before Jack. Elizabeth just didn't know how long she could keep that big of secret. If Jack knew, he would send her back on the dock, but pirating was where she belonged now. She couldn't leave that behind…even if her child had to become a pirate too.


	5. Pirating

The Black Pearl set sail once again out of Port Royal with all haste. Elizabeth felt free at last. This was what she had been waiting for. Jack was at the helm, naturally. She hadn't seen him this happy since they defeated Coutler Becket. Well, she hadn't seen him since then. The parrot in which had saved all their skins, was balancing on one of the masts, with a smug look about him. Perhaps that was how Cotton felt or how they all felt. It was not the first time they had made an escape from Port Royal…, but it would be the last.

Elizabeth would work up the courage to ask if she could sail with them, well forever. She had to make port when the baby was due, she had to go back to the mid wife.

"Oh shit" she exclaimed out loud. Gibbs was standing near by and had heard her curse language.

"Watch out missy, you'll become a pirate if you keep going on like that." He stated, but Elizabeth was elsewhere.

She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about the midwife she had organised. When she went back, she would have to tell her everything. Oh well, she had no quarrels with telling of her being a pirate; she would just have to deal with it. Wow, she was sounding more and more like a pirate with every passing day. That was what she had wanted after all. No matter…

* * *

><p>The sun set and moon raised as the crew settled down for fun and festivities. These did not fasinate Elizabeth. She had a sudden erge to have some rum, but she knew she couldn't. Her mind drifted off to another place. Elizabeth started to fantasize about what Will would say when he was told he was going to be a father. Although they had only been apart a few months, she had a longing to be with him. He was her husband after all.<p>

In the background of her thoughts, there was the occasional glass bottle smashing against the wooden frame as the men grew to be more drunk. She knew at least Mr. Gibbs and Jack could handle a lot of alcohol, but as for the others…she didn't know.

It did not frighten her like it used to. In fact, she now found it quite amusing. All she could hear was drunkenly laughter and chatter. The odd fight broke out, but nothing too serious. Elizabeth was sure she could handle it.

Instead of joining in, she headed for her bunk. Jack was as kind as to giver her a proper bed, not one of those hammock things that the rest of the crew slept on. She could tell that Jack was at long last happy and soon, she would be as well.

Sleep took over Elizabeth's body as she closed her eyes, thinking about what tomorrow would bring. She was sure it would be good.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth woke up to loud snoring. This was what she hated most to drunken men. Still, she would not let it affect her.<p>

As usual, Jack was up and alert at the helm of his beloved ship. How could he be with it so early in the morning? He too got drunk, but yet, he was there. Really, it shouldn't surprise her. He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all.

She made her way over to him as he looked out over the horizon. She was eager to know where they were headed.

"Good morning Jack and how are you this fine morning?" she started off, but he saw through her small talk.

"You want to know where we're headed, don't you love?" he answered.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Take out my compass will you?" She did as she was told and then opened it up. To her surprise, the compass pointed towards her torso. Dammit! At least she knew it worked.

"You tell me where we're headed."

"You can't you?" she replied all too fast.

"Because love, the Pearl is what I want most. It has to come from you. Where be Will?"

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. She had to tell him now. She had barely lasted a day without telling anyone.

"You see, the thing is Jack…" she took a massive gulp before she could finish that sentence. "I'm pregnant." She finished.

"Well that be no surprise there love."

"What? I mean…how?" she stuttered at the shock of him knowing.

"Its obvious" he simply said.

"But…but…" she couldn't help but gape at him for a long moment before Jack broke the silence.

"Don't worry love. Your secrets safe with me." He confirmed.

"Thank-you Jack"

"No worries love…now that you've told me something, its only fair that I tell yer what I've been up to since we last saw each other."

"You don't have to…"

"No, but I want to." He finished.

"Ok then, fire away."

They spent the next hours talking about old times and as Jack said, what they had been up to since.

"So, Barbossa took your ship…again?" she found it hard to keep a straight face.

"Its not funny love. Although, he made a big mistake in sailing it close to the rocks. There I was, in a small dingy if a thing and then I spot my ship. All the crew happened to be there, so I threw Barbossa in the brig and then took him to Tortuga. He won't be messin' with me for a while."

By now Elizabeth was laughing hysterically. It was in fact one of the funniest things she had ever heard.

"So, what exactlly happened to him?"

"He's in Port Royal. Actually, thats one of the reasons we were there."

"Oh..." was all she said

As the conversasion died down, Jack came up with a new topic.

"So, when its closer to the due date, I can drop you off at Port Royal, you can have it. Then, we can see what happens from there?"

"Yes. There's something else I should tell you…I've decided that I love the sea, so can I stay after the baby grows up a bit?"

"Oh course love. Is that the reason for the..." Jack doesn't have to finish that sentence when he gestures to her boyish outfit. "Your welcome love. I'll even become its uncle. If you like." he said jokingly.

"God help it." She replied, laughing again.

"You know, I haven't ever seen you like this before. I like it." He said with a grin on his face.

"Like what?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Like, so relaxed." Jack confirmed.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I guess ever since I haven't been with my father, I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations. It feels good. Another thing that's changed is that I am now carrying a baby."

"That's true, love. Sure would have been nice to start a family, but when you're a pirate…well lets just say that it's the code." He stated sadly.

"Well, I'll tell you what Jack, I am going to make you a god parent."

"You don't have to do that."

"That's true, but I want to. Please? This may be your only chance." She half pleaded.

"Ok then, love. I'll do it."


	6. Author's Note

Author's note:-

Hello there. Sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been busy with the usual stuff. You know, school, exams, work and home life. Anyway, so there isn't a hold up on the story, I'm going to start to write a couple of chapters ahead. I know, I know, I really should have done that in the first place, but hey, better late than never. Also any ideas or suggestions are very welcome. Feel free to private message me or even just review this note and I will take them into account.

You guys are what keeps me going. What really does make me write faster is review, so please don't forget that. Depending on how many reviews I get each time, will depend on how fast I put the chapters up. Review, review, review!

~GFDH1192~


	7. Tortuga

"Tortuga!" called out Mr Gibbs as he ran to adjust the masts. They had been sailing for days now. Not only did Jack give her a comfy bed to sleep in, but he always made sure that she was fed proper food. Every meal time, Elizabeth would sit in her room and listen to the drunken crew, shouting, singing and dancing away. All she could do is carry on eating, whilst holding her hands over her ears.

She really did wish that she were not pregnant; otherwise, she would join them. Dinnertime was the worst. There was always one sad sod that had to have more rum than another. That's usually how these drunken nights started. Elizabeth itched to become one of them, but she knew that she had to be careful. She was only a few weeks pregnant and already she was wishing this thing out of her.

Still this was the only way she was going to be a mother.

She looked out over the horizon as they approached the pirate port Tortuga. They continued to sail on through, but Jack had no plans on paying to tie up at the dock. Jack knew that man well. He knew for a fact that he would be passed out drunk, or on one occasion, he was drunk.

The noises coming from Tortuga were nothing out of the ordinary. Shouts, screams and the all important glass bottle breaking over someone's head. Jack breathed in that sweet smell of rum as they reached the dock.

As Jack had predicted, a middle sized man with a beer belly was passed out on the hard wooden floor. They all stepped off the Pearl and over the man.

"His name is Harold."

"Really?" Elizabeth questioned as she looked down, pitifully at him.

Jack let out a snicker.

"No, of course not!" he laughed and so did all the crew. Elizabeth was fuming, but there was nothing she could do. They walked on ahead through the darkened streets and then right through to the centre.

There, as if awaiting for him, was Scarlet and Giselle in their usual get up. Elizabeth look at them in disgust, but they didn't seem to notice. Jack approached them in a polite manner and simply bowed to them.

"Scarlet, Giselle. What can I do for you?" he asked them.

"Nothing. We were just-" before Scarlet could finish, another bottle was thrown over their heads, but lands just millimetres away from them.

Scarlet decided to forget the question and ask her own. "What are you doing here?" she turned the tables.

"I am sorry, but I can't stay and chat, I have to be going." Jack quickly stated and the took off town a street. The rest of the crew soon follows.

Elizabeth found it hard to catch up to him, but there she was, side by side about to ask him a question.

"What was all that about?"

"I'm not sure love."

"But why-"

"Do you want to see Will, or not?"

"Of course." Something only had just occurred to her. How was she able to see Will if he could not step foot on land? Then it occurred to her that he would just have to stand inside a bucket full of seawater. "Where is Will?" she asked.

"He's at the docks on the other side. He is not expecting you, nor is his father."

Elizabeth only nodded. She was too enclosed in her own thoughts to continue listening to Jack. How could she tell him, if his father was going to be there too? Was he the same man that she fell in love with? Had the sea changed him? He was strong, she knew that, but what had carrying all those souls over to the other side done to him? She just needed to relax. Why was she so worked up about this?

They reached the other side in no time at all. She had never seen this side of Tortuga before. Obviously Jack knew it all too well. Elizabeth wasn't too surprised at this. Nothing surprised her anymore.

They rounded the corner of a row of run down houses to reveal another set of docks. These were not as grand as the other ones. There were boards missing and also posts. In general, it just looked older. The first thing she saw was the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth looked franticly around, searching for her husband.

Out of the blue, a group of guards came running around the same corner they had not moments ago. They were herded like cattle at a sale yard. This was it. They were all going to die. And what was worse, so would her baby…

**AN:- Ooooh, what's going to happen? Will they be rescued? Or will they pay for their crimes? And what happened to Will and his father? Find out in my next chapter which will be up very soon. I'm sorry that its getting short, but because I'm updating really fast, they will be this length, maybe a bit more depending. Ok, yes I used the name Harold out of BBC Robin Hood. Guilty as charged, but I just thought it was a good name. If you watch that show, then you will most likely find it funny. Anyway, thanks for reading and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter **

~GFDH1192~


	8. Doing Time

Elizabeth and the crew we taken to a dungeon not too far from the docks. Elizabeth turned to Jack for an answer, but all he did was nod his head and continue to think. In a huff, she turned and sat in the corner of the cell. There she sat for hours until finally Jack was ready to talk.

"Look love. I knew nothing about this. I thought he'd be there honest. I swear on my mothers grave." He pleaded. Elizabeth began to laugh because she knew his mother didn't have a grave.

"Jack, your mother doesn't have a grave. She's a head in which your father carries around with him." She said laughing.

"True love, very true." Jack agreed as he too began to give a chuckle. They were getting weird looks from the crew, but to be honest, they couldn't care less. Right now, Elizabeth needed a laugh. After they had calmed down, they began to talk.

"So tell me Jack, how did you get to talk to Will?" she asked.

"Oh that. Well, I was sailing my ship, as captains do, and here pulls up Will. We had a drink and then we started to talk about you. I said I would ask you how you were doing and then he suggested that we meet here so I can give him any messages you might like to have given. Simple." He explained.

"You call this simple?" she retorted.

"Well, no… just a bump in the road. We will get out of here. And I'm not just saying that for the sake of your baby." He stated.

"Wow, is this the loving and caring side to Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked, slightly in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes love, but I ask a favour that you don't tell anyone."

"I'll take it to the grave with me."

"Hmm and that might be real soon if we don't find a way out of here." Jack responded, looking around, trying to figure out an escape route.

After tossing and playing around with Pintel's fake eye, which he carved himself, they just sat in the cell and did nothing. Hours passed before any action occurred.

Elizabeth was sitting in the corner again, facing the wall, when footsteps could be heard coming down the dungeon stairs. They all looked up to see their new guest. Sadness swept across their faces as they realised it was just the jailer.

Even though it was out of character, he had come down to give them their sentences one by one. First Jack's, as his was the longest, then Mr Gibbs, then Elizabeth's and so on and so forth. This seemed to pass a bit of time, but not enough. Now, they were made to wait for two days.

There were good and bad sides to this. The good side was that they would have more time to come up with an escape; the bad news was that they had to wait a great amount of time until they would be sentenced.

They all had their bad habits when they were nervous. Jack's was that he would pace up and down the cell until one of the others threw a boot at him. Even then he did not stop, but just give them a look and then continued with what he was doing. Mr Gibbs' bad habit was to tap with his foot constantly and the rest, well, they did everything else. Bite their nails, hum uncontrollably and of course some did what Jack and Gibbs did.

Elizabeth was pretty much the only one that didn't have a bad habit. Being the daughter of the governor, she didn't often pick up bad habits and even if she did, there was always someone to snap her out of it. Instead she just had more time to think. Jack would often come over to check on her and she would simply say that she was fine. Her hormones were too over the place for her to care right then. Quite frankly, she didn't reall care if any of them lived, well at least herself and Jack.

She decided sulking about everything wasn't going to help her now. She ought to grow up, so she made her way over to where Jack was standing.

"Hey Jack. How will Will be able to step foot on land? Its not even been a year." She asked just to take her mind off their situation.

"That's easy, love. We made it so he had to farre souls this day. So, this is the only time he's aloud on land." Jack clarified.

"Oh." Was all she said in return.

There was a moment's silence before either of them spoke.

"You worried about your baby, aren't you?"

"Of course I am Jack." Elizabeth replied.

"Did you have any names in mind, love?"

"Hmm, no not yet. Maybe Harry for a boy and Lucy for a girl?" she suggested.

Their deep discussion was disrupted by another set of footsteps, but they were different somehow. More confident. There was not only one pair, but two. They sounded to be about the same heaviness as each other.

They all looked up to see a familiar figure step onto the main floor.

**AN:- I just like making you sweat. I promise the next chapter will be up shortly. So, you won't have to wait too long. Thanks for reading **

**~GFDH1192~**


	9. Leaving Again

A hooded figure rounded the corner with two guards either side of him. He looks up and notices Jack by his dreadlocks and hat.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he questioned.

"What the?" Jack asked as he looked over the man. A small smile slowly crept across Jack's mouth as he knew who the new guest was.

Elizabeth looked harder at the men and then notices familiar black hair.

"Will!" cried Elizabeth. The men of the Flying Dutchman took off their disguises and uniforms and Will did the same with his hood. Will pulled out a key and then walked over to the cell.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked, tilting his head towards the key Will was holding.

"Knocked out the guard when he was finishing his shift." He replied. He stopped and looked at Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here?" he turned so he was speaking to his wife.

"I…I…wanted to…" she stumbled.

"I know." He replied in a gentle tone.

The door flung open and out ran Elizabeth, flinging her arms around him.

"Will, there's something I need to tell you…" she started, but before she could finish, Mr Gibbs' voice spoke.

"Yes, I love you, you love me. We all love each other. Now lets go!" he shouted urgently.

They made their way back up the stairs and out into the cool evening air, but stopped to get their bearings.

"Well where do we go? Now that they know that we're here?" Regetti asked. That was true. Now that the guards of Port Royal knew they were here…

"Hang on, how did they know where to find you?" Will questioned. "Jack?"

"Hey! Don't look at me! I don't know anything." He argued.

"Alright, alright! I believe you."

"Why don't we lay low for a while? Just until dawn." Elizabeth suggested.

"I would love to, but I can't be here. I have to be back on that ship in exactly one hour." Will told them.

Elizabeth was hoping for some alone time, but became very sad at once when Will said this. She desperately wanted to tell him about the baby, but there was never a right time. They were always ducking and diving through the mad rush in the streets of Tortuga. Jack kept a very close eye on her though. It was like he could read her like a book sometimes. Elizabeth sighed. What Jack and Elizabeth could not see, was that secretly Will was watching them. He couldn't help but think that there was something going on.

At one stage he even contemplated Elizabeth going with them, but he knew it was a death sentence. They reached the docks in no time and soon it was time to say goodbye, once again.

"Will, I need to tell you something." Elizabeth said once they were alone, well as alone as they would ever get.

"Yes my love." He answered sweetly. She smiled at this. She hadn't heard him say that in a long time. It might not seem like a long time to others, but to them, it seemed an eternity. The last time he said that, was when they made love in a separate room next door to the Governor's house. That was when she had decided that she wasn't going to move back there.

"Is it bad?"

"No, of course not. Actually, it's one of the most wonderful things that's ever happened to me." She explained.

"Oh, well then, do go on." He smiled slightly caressing her left cheek. She started to form goose bumps from his touch. Elizabeth saw what he was trying to do, but she kept her head.

"Will Turner. I know what your trying to do and its not going to work. I have something very important to tell you. Now please listen."

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly, but he kept the smile on his face.

"Will..." she took a deep breath. This was the moment she was building up to. It had to sound right. "..I'm pregnant." She sighed with relief. He looked at his wife in surprise and then surprised her by grasping her in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that for a few moments.

Will finally let go when he realised the sun was almost set.

"I have to go…" he sighed sadly.

"I know…" she sighed, not wanting to see him go.

"I will be back. I'll come and see you the next time I'm in Port Royal." He suggested. Not wanting to find out the consequences for not getting back to the other world on time, he quickly hurried away towards the Flying Dutchman.

**AN:- Like I said last time, I realise its pretty short and I apologise for that. I know that Will has left again, but I promise there will be more of them to come. You'll just have to stay tuned.**

**~GFDH1192~**


	10. Sorrow and Loss

**AN:- I know I said that I will have a chapter ready for you, but yeah, once again that life spoiler school has a huge amount to say. So…just for a treat, I've made this one extra long. Oh and also, I got bored with third person, so I have written this one in first. The next chapter will be written back in third. Hope you enjoy!**

The next three days seemed to go so slow. I couldn't believe he was actually gone. My husband was gone once again, just when I needed him the most. Sure, it was a relief to see him safe and sound. Well, he was sure to be safe, as he couldn't die. I know I shouldn't think about this over and over again, but I did. It seemed that seeing him once wasn't enough. I needed him here, with me. Well not on this stinking ship. Jack was standing at the helm with yet another one of his famous grins. It just made me grow more and more angry, it was as if he didn't care. All he ever cared about was staying alive and sailing the entire ocean on his precious ship. I couldn't stand the sight of him any longer.

Ok, maybe I was being a bit harsh with my hormones running wild. The sun was about to rise and soon I would be sick again. A few moments as predicted, I was leaning over the side of the ship. Dammit! That was something I would never get used to. Jack left his post at the helm to come and check on me, which I must say was really generous of him.

"You alright love?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Its just morning sickness. There's nothing you can do about it." I answered. Jack shifted uncomfortably. I don't think he was used to this sort of conversation.

"Look love, I was talking to Will and he asked me to look after yo-" I cut him off in mid sentence.

"I don't need a baby sitter! I can look after myself!" I shouted at him.

"I'm only doing what he asked, ok? If it were down to me, I would drop you off at port and set sail immediately. So, I'm going to find somewhere to stay until you have the baby. End of story." Jack concluded. I looked at him in anger. The nerve of him! I had survived on my own just fine! I should never have told either of them. Jack looked at me in a way that I could never refuse him. "Where are you going to stay?" I asked instead of shouting at him.

"I don't know yet love. I'll think of something, but it won't be far from your house." He declared.

"Oh…" was all I said in reply. Then something clicked. He knew where my house was!

"You know where I live, don't you?" I screamed at him. At this stage most of the crew were looking at the both of us. All except Mr Gibbs. This is why I liked him. All he did was look out over the horizon and give a knowing smile.

"Well, I…I just…why else do you think I was in Port Royal that day?" he pleaded with me. Now I was furious. I decided enough was enough and stormed off in the direction of my room. Just one more day and we would finally make port.

* * *

><p>I must have dosed off because when I woke, we were leaning to one side. I instantly panicked and ran for the deck. It was pitch black, but I could make out the crew surrounding one of the long boats. I darted towards the rest of the crew and came to a stop.<p>

"What is happening?" I shouted. My head was spinning like crazy as I tried to get to grips with what was happening.

"We're talking on water, that's what!" I heard one of them shout back. We all clambered into the boat at once. I was somehow getting de ja vu with this whole entire thing. The last time we all did this was when I left Jack to the Kraken. This memory sent shivers down my spine. I could feel Jack's eyes boring into my back, like he knew what I was thinking. To my surprise, he placed a hand on my shoulder and we continued to row out to sea.

* * *

><p>Not only did the boat sinking feel familiar, but the trip up stream felt the same too, but also this time we had Jack with us. It seemed like it took forever by the time we arrived at Tia Dalma's. It was in the late afternoon and Jack was looking restless. There was of course another thing that had changed. The Kraken was not after us and Will was not here. A sea of sadness washed over me that very second. I could not keep thinking like this. I had to focus all my energies on ways to get back home.<p>

I wasn't the only one that was saddened. Jack had lost his ship for the fourth time, but this time is was forever. I looked over at him to see a single tear fall from his eye. This was the tear of the loss of his beautiful Pearl. I even felt saddened by this loss to my surprise. With no boat, we had no way of reaching land. What I found out much later was that was yet another reason for going to that witch's home.

It was thanks to her that we had to face that storm and then in which Will was stabbed. Great help she had turned out to be. It was only fair now that we rummage through her things in search for a way out of this hellhole. How could I think so badly of this trip even when I got to see my husband? Many people would die for that, given the right situation.

We reached the start of the river channel that runs right up past Tia's home, if you could call it that. There seemed to be many boats, holding the rest of the crew. That was when I found out some bad news.

"Some didn't make it." Jack told me solemnly. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Who?" I asked, sorrow building up in my throat.

"Pintel and some others." He looked out over the river, but I knew he just didn't want me to see him cry.

"I know he wasn't my favourite, but…" I started off.

"He was still part of me crew love. Regetti's not doing too good." He cut me off, but I didn't mind. I decided I would go and speak to Regetti. I didn't know what the outcome of this would be, or whom it would benefit, but it was worth a shot.

He was sitting a couple of seats back. Being a small boat, it was hard to move about, I had to crawl, but I felt this was as good as time as any. I found him, in the middle of sobs. Funny that, I had never seen a pirate cry before. It was strange, like he had bottled it up all inside himself and then lost control over it at times like this.

"Regetti?" I whispered softly. He turned so he was facing me. He started to wipe the tears from his face, but I grabbed his hand.

"It's alright to cry." I started off. Regetti lapsed into sobs again and I pulled him into an awkward hug. Hmm, I don't think I had ever hugged a pirate either well, except for Will. It was sort of uncomfortable, like he had never felt love before. I don't think any of these men had felt love. It saddened me to realise that they had nobody to love.

"I'm sorry poppet." He apologized. Wow, I had never seen him so cut up. "Its just, he was always there. We were buddies when we were young. From when we were this high." He continued, indicating from the bottom of the boat, to his hand. "I just can't imagine my fowl excuse of a life without him. He was always there, you know? I even took a bullet for him." He lifted up his sleeve to show a round scar on his upper arm.

"Eye, we're arrived!" a crewman called out. We both turned our heads to look at our destination.


	11. Ship in a Bottle

**AN:- I feel as though I'm not portraying Jack as well as I could. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to give me pointers or hints on how to do so. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. I really love getting reviews, so please keep going! Thank you for supporting me to keep writing this story. Sometimes I feel like I just wanna give up, but you guys have helped me to keep writing. Now…on with the story.**

"Well some things never change." Stated Jack.

"We now know that she had no family." Elizabeth shrugged. She looked around to see barely anything touched. There were a few things here and there that were missing. There was a crunch in the background, quickly followed by the crack of bones breaking. They all looked over to see one of Tia's many pet snakes, lying dead on the ground. "Just fantastic" she sighed sarcastically. All her longing she had spent wanting to be out here on the ocean was suddenly gone. Reality had set in and she suddenly realised that she had to protect her baby, but first, they needed a way out.

"She must have something in here that's useful!" Jack huffed as he checked out her belongings.

Jack was right about things never changing, but then again…She wasn't supposed to see Will for another 10 years, but they defeated that one. Elizabeth felt it would be a while until she could see him again; in the meantime, she was stuck with Mr. Immature. Elizabeth was deep in thought when she heard a crash coming from behind her. She turned to see Jack flat on his backside with all sorts of unknown objects scattered around him. Elizabeth shook her head. This was so like Jack. That immature man! That was it! She was out of there!

Elizabeth strode out of the shack and onto the long boat. Once again, Cotton was made to mind the boat, as per usual. Due to Cotton not being able to talk, there was a very long and boring silence. After a while, he turned and shrugged his shoulders, clearly asking what was wrong.

"Woman troubles." She answered. Cotton made a gesture to continue. Elizabeth took a breath and contemplated telling him everything; after all, he couldn't say anything.

"I'm with child. Whilst in Tortuga, Jack and Will had a talk and he asked Jack to watch over me until I have the baby. Well you know what! I don't need a baby sitter! I can look after myself! I especially don't need the king of immaturity to watch my every move!" Elizabeth vented. She really felt for Cotton. He didn't have a choice but listen. She contemplated this and apologised.

"I'm sorry. You really don't want to be hearing this, do you?" He shook his head in disagreement. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, but was interrupted by the door of the shack opening. Out came the crew minus Jack.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"He's coming, he just needs a moment." One of them explained.

They all piled onto the boats and sat in silence, much like Elizabeth and Cotton's earlier encounter. After a few minutes, Jack exited with a brown sack in his hand.

"What be in there Jack?" Gibbs asked what everyone was wondering. He opened the sack to reveal bottles full of ships.

"What the…" Marty trailed off. She was wondering the same thing.

"How did that witch end up with those?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Beats me. She has almost everything in there." Jack rubbed his backside for emphasis.

"So, what now?" a man called out.

"We work out how we get one of these ships out and then set sail." considered Jack. They all continued to stare.

"Move!" Jack ordered with a shout once more. Jack decided he would jump in beside Elizabeth, as it was the only seat spare. She scooted over and turned to see Cotton nod in her direction. Elizabeth flashed a smile in return and they set sail once more.

"What was the point of that then?" Regetti stated, only what was on everyone's mind.

"Well, to find these of course!" Jack said, shoving the bottle in his face.

"Well, what do we do with it? Unless you all want us to climb aboard that" Mr. Gibbs implied, pointing to the small figurine known as a ship.

"There was one thing that I learnt how to do and that was how to retrieve a ship from a bottle." Jack insisted. The crew on the other hand, weren't too sure.

They were now out on open water and the tide was slowly pushing them towards the shore. One of the crewmen was made to keep control of the boat, whilst Jack was leaning over the side with the ship in his hand.

"Now if I just let it sit there for a minute…" trailed off, deep in concentration. Everyone that wasn't given a job to do was hanging over the side of the boat, trying to get a peep at Jack failing once again.

Of course Elizabeth knew Jack very well and was sure he would eventually work it out.

With a flash, the ship in the bottle became enlarged and was soon sitting just beside them. They all gaped at the ship for a split second and then began to clamber aboard.

"Set that sail!" bellowed Jack as he took the helm of the ship.

"Aye Cap 'in" a crewmember called back. Elizabeth was now sitting on a barrel, watching all the action happened. As Jack gave out orders, she wondered what was his motivation, now that the Black Pearl was gone. Maybe he really cared after all…

Thanks for reading!


	12. Port Royal

The unknown ship they now sailed on, slowly made an entering into the dock. Like always, Jack never paid to tie his boat off at the dock. Instead he confused the poor Warf man and they continued on their merry way. This infuriated Elizabeth even more although her returning home softened the blow. Her life will at least be normal; well, as normal as it would ever be with Jack around. She still could not quite figure out how this was going to work with Port Royal troops running around everywhere. Elizabeth decided to confront the captain, who was now barking out orders.

"Jack, where do you intend to stay for the next several months?" she asked him. With an uncertain look on his face, he replied hesitantly. "Hmm, that's a good question, love." As if waiting for an invitation for him to stay with her, he eyed her off.

"I'm not telling you, you can stay with me if that's what your waiting for." She retorted, sick and tired of him telling her what to do.

"I guess I'll just stay on the ship, the same as the crew." He said instead. Elizabeth knew that he was hurt she never invited him to say, but quite frankly at this moment, she couldn't care less. All she cared about at this present moment was keep herself and her baby safe.

Carefully, she stepped over the side of the ship and stood onto the dock. They had been sailing for days and it was a relief to her to be on land again. Leaving Jack and the crew behind, she ventured home, but not before stopping by the markets. She only ever got the few essentials to save money, not that money was an issue with her fathers funds.

Elizabeth walked up the path and into her front yard. It looks like the lawn boys had been due to the freshly trimmed grass before her. It was one less job to do later. She had left the door locked the morning she went to save Jack and she pulled the key out of her top. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside to find it just how she had left it. Putting the food away, she slipped off her shoes and then went upstairs and collapsed onto her bed.

A crumpling noise was heard beneath her head and she sat to up see a neatly folded letter. Elizabeth unfolded the letter and was surprised to see whom it was from.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I dropped by to visit you, but it looks like you were still out at sea. I will be in Port Royal in a couple of weeks so we can see each other. Sorry I did not catch you this time. I hope you and the baby are in good health. Be careful._

_Love Will xx_

A sweet smile spread across her face and she would soon be able to see her dearly beloved….

**AN~ I know, I know, its really short, BUT there is a reason for this. You will just have to wait and see…**

**Please review! Thanks **

**~GFDH1192~**


	13. Two Weeks Later

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

Elizabeth rose early that morning. She had hardly had a wink of sleep the night before and was consequently yarning before breakfast. She fixed herself a bowl of porridge. Since becoming a Pirate Lord, she had grown fond of the cheaper foods such as porridge and bread. Even if she would never admit it to herself, she would much rather this way of life, not her old one. Elizabeth got dressed in another one of her simple dresses and walked on through the town.

For a weekend it was pretty busy in the markets. There were signs up for some festivity, so that was probably why. All too quickly, she strode down the small hill overlooking the port and then down onto the dock. She knew she could be hours too early, but she was not going to miss him this time, no way. The sun had barely risen when she sat on an empty barrel, waiting for that flash of green.

Instead of being bored of waiting, Elizabeth started to listen to the sound of the waves crashing over the rocks to her left. She recalled the time of when she was taken and Will went into the cave to get her back and how she felt as if she was in the safest place in the world. She didn't really feel all that safe here, now that her father wasn't the governor. Her mind wondered to the time she first met Will on that ship in the crossing of England many years before. That Aztec gold sure had a hefty price, like all their lives for instance. She never wore a pirate necklace again after that.

Whilst looking down at her feet, that familiar green flash went off before her eyes. She started to search the horizon for the Flying Dutchman and found it. At this time, just a tiny dot out at sea and soon it would be a monster of a thing, just right in front of her.

Minutes passed and the ship grew larger and larger until it pulled into dock and standing at the helm was none other than Will. After tying up and setting the crew to work, he jumped down not far from Elizabeth. Will was never the one for hugs so instead of swinging her around in a great circle, their lips met for the first time in about 3 weeks. After the kiss ended, they broke away, gasping for air.

"I've missed you."

"You saw me three weeks ago." Will murmured into her hair. "I have bad news." Elizabeth broke out of his arms and looked up at him questioningly.

"What?"

"I'm afraid I can't just come to port when I want to see you…" he said sadly.

"Why not?" she asked, scared of breaking up inside.

"The legend states that I can only come ashore once every tens years. I can not keep seeing you…"

"You're leaving me?"

"I am sorry" he apologised. Elizabeth leant into his embrace once more before he pulled away, but not before one last kiss. Will spared one last glance before turning around and boarding his ship. A tear stung in Elizabeth's eye and she knew this was the last time she would she him in ten years. Will took the helm and set sail once again.

"I love you!" she shouted at the disappearing ship. The ship left just as quickly as it had arrived. Elizabeth turned around and went back home. Her mood, which was once happy and delighted, was now sad and depressing.

"Goodbye my love." She muttered under her breath as she trudged back up the hill and through the streets.

~Fin~


End file.
